People use lawn mowers to do the lawn work so as to save their time and energy for other things. A robotic lawn mower is an autonomous robot used to cut lawn grass. A typical robotic lawn mower requires the users to set up a wire at the lawn border to enclose the grass area to be mowed. The robotic lawn mower detects the electromagnetic signal from the wire when it is near the border so as not to travel outside the enclosing area, and in typical applications, the robotic lawn mower follows the wire back to the docking station for battery recharging. However, the conventional robotic lawn mowers although with a microcontroller or a CPU embedded on them, are still not smart enough to allow users to control the mowing routes in a precise and flexible manner.